New
by glitteringblades
Summary: When Magnus Bane, the all-new, glittering teenager joins Alec Lightwood's school, both of their worlds are flipped upside down. But is that a good thing? (Malec AU. Rated T for boyxboy action, language, etc.)
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: The characters below are property of Cassandra Clare.  
Chapter One- **The Truth "Comes Out"

* * *

I tried not to think as I slipped on a comfortable grey sweater with only two holes (one of which resided on my left shoulder, and the other, hardly visible, under the back of my neck). I pulled on an old pair of jeans, and slipped on a pair of worn out sneakers. I threw an extra pair of contacts into my navy blue backpack, along with a pack of mints, and two extra pencils (somehow I managed to lose all of my pencils by the end of the year, so these would come in handy).

Soon enough, I was at the door, a dark red apple in my hand, listening to the steady tapping of Jace's impatient feet as we waited for Isabelle. He sighed, glancing up the stairs, and I bit my lip. If Izzy took any longer, we'd be late to the bus, and have to walk to school, seeing as our parents worked until four every day as attorneys.

"Izzy!" Jace yelled, his forehead wrinkled out of sheer frustration. "We're going to be late if you don't get your ass down here in less than two minutes! Again!"

I chuckled lowly. Personally, I didn't mind walking to school, hearing the bickering of my sister and adoptive brother behind me, the simple chirping of the birds, the peaceful feeling as school seemed days away. Unfortunately, it never was, and we would reach the school in only a few minutes, then enter the world full of loud, hormonal teenagers and their incredibly whiny opinions.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," my sister groaned, making her way down the stairs. I glared at her excuse for a pair of shorts, and her low shirt, covered by a tight leather jacket.

"You call that an outfit?" Jace scoffed.

"You're not wearing that," I grimaced, "I don't care if we're late, go change."

Isabelle scowled.

"This is what people wear, Alec. May as well get over it."

She strutted out the door, and Jace followed after her, leaving me with a slightly shocked, slightly upset expression on my face. However, I just rolled my eyes and bounded outside after the two, locking the door behind me. Although the two of them could be annoying, they were still my siblings, and that meant the world to me.

We made it to the bus just in time, as the doors were about to close. Izzy called out for Church, the driver, to stop as we hopped on board, swinging our bags onto seats and sitting right next to them. I blinked twice, trying to adjust to the already noisy bunch of students. Ugh. Did they not know the meaning of the word quiet?

A stinging in my head commenced. I stared out the window at the passing houses and trees, listening to the soft music of my iPod, tuning out the voices of people that I did not know, nor care about.

* * *

I rushed away from my locker, eager to avoid the crowd of students that would soon be approaching the area. Most people hurried to lunch in order to get in line before everybody else, get a table before anybody else. I, being an unpopular but organized male, hurried to my locker instead, switched out my books, grabbed a stick of spearmint gum for later and my brown bag of food, then walked calmly to the cafeteria, taking a seat at a table with Jace and Izzy, along with their partners, Clary and Simon.

"Hey Alec," Clary welcomed, pausing her conversation with her best friend, Simon, for a moment.

"Hey," I greeted in return.

"How's the first day going? Meet any new girls?" Izzy questioned with a wink.

I choked.

"Uh, no," I replied, a tomato red blush covering my face.

"I swear, that girl Camille really seems to like you," Jace suggested. "You should talk to her."

"She's in my history class and we got partnered up for a project, I could totally introduce you! I need to get her number anyway to start on it," Simon told me, grinning.

"Nah, I'm-" I felt myself being dragged by his slender hand, and I looked back at Izzy, my eyes pleading. She laughed and shook her head, shooing me away. I was yanked over to a table occupied by giggling cheerleaders, and Simon positioned me right behind Camille, then coughed, drawing her attention to us.

"Alec!" she cried, her face lighting up.

I bit my lip.

"Hello, Camille," I drawled, my eyes darting from place to place awkwardly, fiddling with the thin chain on my wrist, a gift from my mom for my recent seventeenth birthday.

"What did you two need?" Camille questioned, hardly acknowledging Simon's presence as her eyes bored into mine.

"I was wondering if I could get your number for that project in history, and Alec was wondering if he could get it for.. well," Simon said.

I didn't know a smile could stretch so wide on somebody's face and I stared, expecting Camille's to literally rip.

"Yeah, sure! I'll write it down for both of you, you can just share the paper," she said, fumbling for a pencil as she took a notepad out of the pocket of her extremely tight magenta jeans.

Not a moment later, she thrusted her hand out and almost threw the paper at my chest, and I caught it, the corner of the paper cutting my thumb. I winced, not from the pain, but from her obvious attraction.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, "We'll just be on our way.."

"Yeah! Call me," she yelled after me.

My face grew even redder as half of the cafeteria whipped their heads over to us, some of the guys staring daggers at me.

"Don't ever make me do that again," I whispered to Simon, and he just chuckled.

* * *

"Alec!" I heard someone shout behind me. "Wait up!"

I halted, and turned my head slightly to see the face of my sister, panting as she ran towards me, holding her jacket in her right hand, a paper in the other.

"Simon said you dropped this!"

She handed me the paper, and I saw the neat handwriting of Camille. I groaned mentally, remembering the past events, stuffing the paper in my pocket. Obviously, I wouldn't call her. I'd probably throw my jeans in the laundry and the paper would be destroyed, and I'd never have to see it again.

"Alec, why don't you want to call her?"

Isabelle fell into step with me and I dreaded the seconds that would come after my confession.

"Izzy, just don't be mad, okay?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

She looked up from the ground and into my eyes, concern showing on her face.

"Alec, if you really dislike her that much, you can tell me, I won't mind. I don't really care for that group, truly. Their screeching cheers annoy the crap outta me, but that might just be me," she rambled, her jacket almost blowing out of her arms from the wind of the fall season.

"It's not that, Isabelle," I responded, nervously moving my attention to the ground.

"You only call me Isabelle when it's serious. What is this really about? It's more than just disliking Camille, isn't-" Isabelle stopped, the realization causing her eyes to widen and her legs to freeze. I stopped next to her, the bus only a few feet away. Suddenly, Jace was behind us.

"What's up with you guys? The bus is leaving in like, two minutes," Jace said.

Isabelle slowly turned her gaze to me.

"Uhh, you can get on the bus, we'll be there in a sec," I told him, avoiding Isabelle's eyes.

Jace shrugged and continued to the bus, waving goodbye to Clary.

"Alec.." Isabelle started.

"Isabelle.."

"Are you gay?"

I nodded slightly, then burst into speed, running onto the bus and turning away from the rest of the people, staring out the window once again, trying not to have a nervous breakdown, and most importantly, ignoring Izzy's eyes that were positioned on the back of my head.


	2. That Problem

**Disclaimer: The characters below are property of Cassandra Clare.  
Chapter Two- **That Problem

* * *

The rest of the day was incredibly unusual. For most of it, I ignored Izzy, until dinner when we were forced to be together to eat "special lasagna" with my parents, Jace, and our youngest brother, Max. Max went to a different school due to the fact that he was still in elementary, and we, quite obviously, were not. He was dropped off early in the mornings by my mother before she attended work, and stayed in the library reading Naruto and various manga until the bell rang.

It wasn't that the dinners _weren't _usually quiet; they were. It was probably the expression on my face that set off my family so much. Isabelle looked like she just saw a giraffe flying, Jace looked like he swallowed something sour, and my parents looked completely confused. Max just scooped the food into his mouth, almost missing his target and dropping the food, distracted by a manga. I practically shoveled my serving down my throat, gulping up my whole glass of water in only a few seconds, and leaped out of my chair.

"I'll be doing my homework," I mumbled, running up the stairs. I stopped right before my door to listen to the words of my family.

"What's up with him?" Jace asked.

"No idea," my father responded.

Isabelle kept silent.

I opened my bedroom door quietly, trying not to make the wood floors beneath my feet creak as I snuck in, locked the door, and collapsed on my bed. I wasn't tired, I was just exhausted. Mentally. After years of keeping my sexuality to myself, it was very sudden exposure to Isabelle. I had blurted it out and now, there was no way to go back. It was final. I could only hope for the best. The rest wasn't up to me.

I huffed, turning myself over on my bed and pulling a book off of the shelf. Because it was only the first day of the new year, no projects or homework had been given out yet, at least not to me. It wasn't long until I was overwhelmed by work and deadlines, so I may as well enjoy the lack of school assignments while I still could. I began to read the small print on the clean white pages. I hadn't read this one yet. A small smile spread across my face, and my eyes began to drift shut as I flipped the pages and the sky outside my window darkened. I fell into the world of slumber.

* * *

_The blade cut cleanly through the beast's skin like a knife through butter, and the monster disappeared into the air with a whoosh. The blue-eyed boy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, wiping the remainders of the creature off of his sword with the sleeve of his black cloak. He let the hood fall away from his face, exposing messy, dark hair. _

_ "That's the last of them," a blonde man spoke, a crooked grin on his face._

_ "Yep," a redhead agreed, burying her head in the man's shoulder._

_ "Can we go home now? I haven't talked to Simon today, and he promised to call me," complained a tall, brunette girl._

_ "Why don't we go to Taki's? I'll call Magnus to meet us there," the blue-eyed one said._

_ "One of your brighter ideas," the blonde said._

_ "Maybe Simon can come too!" The brunette perked up._

_ The scene shifted. The group of four now sat at a table with two others. The brunette sat with someone, who must've been Simon. The blonde was still with the redhead girl, and the blue-eyed boy's face was now covered as he nestled into the arms of a slender man, who was chuckling into the boy's uncombed hair. _

_ "I love you."_

_ A whisper emitted from the boy, almost silent, muffled in the man's chest. The man stopped chuckling, now softly smiling. His eyes were a bright green, almost catlike. _

_ "I love you as well. But you're already aware of that, Alexander."_

* * *

I awoke, my eyes wide as saucers. That was me. Alexander. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, though I definitely preferred Alec. Simon was there, with Izzy, and Jace, with Clary. But who had been the mysterious yet strangely gorgeous man? Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I pulled myself up into a sitting position, confused. What had the dream meant? And what kind of a name was Taki's?

My phone beeped and I looked over at it. The screen lit up, and I grabbed it off of my bedside table, staring at the dark brown walls for a second. There were thirteen messages from an unknown number.

"Hey, Alec."

"This is Camille."

"We have science together."

"And literature."

"And math."

"Are you there?"

"I didn't know if you got my number earlier, or if I was just daydreaming."

"Not that I daydream about you."

"I just daydream about random things, you know."

"Like giving my number out."

"I'm not a slut, though."

"Not that you're a manwhore or anything."

"I don't think you've ever dated anybody even, but maybe that'll change."

My head hurt more and more as I continued to read the messages. Was she seriously this fond of me? I hardly even knew the girl. She didn'teven know me. Well, maybe she did, and I just didn't know it. She found my number, she wouldn't have much trouble finding other things about me. Like my age. And my height. And my weight. And my sexuality. I shut my eyes.

Did I have to reply to her? I could just tell her that she got the wrong number at school tomorrow.. But then she'd ask for it again. Or get angry at whomever she got the number from (most likely Simon). Then they'd be angry at me as well. There was no other option. I had to respond. I typed a quick message.

"Hey, Camille! Sorry, I misplaced your number."

I bit my lip, waiting for the reply. It came quicker than I expected, and arrived not more than a minute after my message delivered.

"Oh, that's okay! Would you like to grab lunch sometime out of school?"

The moment I had been dreading.

A knock sounded on my door, and Izzy's voice rang out.

"Alec, if you don't let me, I will burn all of your sweaters!"

I whimpered in protest, and rushed to unlock the door. The wood screeched as I ran across it, and I swear, if ears could cry, mine would be. I unlocked the door in one swift movement, letting my sister enter my only safe area, watching as she took a seat on the bed, and locking the door once more. I turned around and was met by her intense expression. Was that concern for me, or for my family?

"Alec, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I couldn't bring myself to ruin our family."

"How do you think this is going to ruin our family? I should've assumed something was up after all the years of you rejecting countless girls.."

"Well, you didn't, so-"

"Alec," Isabelle began, "I don't care if you like guys. I do too, so what? You shouldn't have to tell anybody your sexuality. Nobody asks me if I'm straight, and straight people don't have to announce it to their friends and family. I'll support you, no matter what. You're my brother."

My mouth opened slightly in shock.

"So you're not.. mad?" I questioned, not so afraid anymore.

"Of course not. I love you, Alec!" Isabelle threw her hands in the air with exasperation.

A reassured smile grew on my face, until the persistent beeping of my phone interrupted. Isabelle frowned.

"Who's texting you.." Izzy asked, picking up my phone despite my flailing arms and wails.

"Camille? Camille Belcourt? The Camille that gave you her number today? Oh shit.." Izzy said.

"I don't know how to reject her," I admitted.

"Well, do you like anybody currently?" Isabelle asked.

"No," I frowned.

"So just tell her that you're not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Okay," I agreed, putting my hand out for the phone.

I typed the message along with a quick goodbye, and plugged my phone into the charger with a sigh of relief. Hopefully, she wouldn't bother me for long.

"That solves _that _problem," I said.

"I'll leave you to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll have to face another challenge."

"What?" I inquired curiously.

Isabelle grinned evilly.

"We need to get you a boyfriend."


	3. Call Me Alec

**Disclaimer: The characters below are property of Cassandra Clare.  
Chapter Three- **Call Me Alec

* * *

I strongly doubted that Isabelle's plan would actually succeed. I mean, there were few male at my school that were gay. The bunch that actually liked guys were either taken, or completely strange. None of them were at all like me. I was okay with that. I wasn't exactly interested in a relationship at the moment, and what I told Camille was pretty much true.

Obviously, after Izzy suggested that I get a boyfriend, I refused. The reasons above were reasons enough. She disagreed, however, and pointed out that, this being a new year, there had to be at least a few new guys. If all else failed, she promised that I'd find "love" at the coffee shop that Simon was so fond of, Java Jones.

"Definitely," I'd responded, "Maybe he'll be the old guy in the corner getting high on 'espressos'."

She had laughed at me.

The morning of the very next day went as planned. We were almost late to the bus, courtesy of Izzy and her scheduled over-obsessing about what she was wearing, I had thrown on another simple hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers, my everyday attire. My closet seriously lacked color, which Jace ignored and Izzy objected to. However, the day that I let my sister pick out my closet was very far away, if even existent.

We arrived at school and all went as planned until the minutes before lunch. As usual, I rushed to my locker and switched books for books, accustomed to the shift from summer to school already. As I heard footsteps coming from the left of me, I assumed it was just another teacher preparing their lesson for the day, traveling from their classroom to their small office down the hall.

I was wrong.

When I heard delicate fingers messing with the locker next to me, I stopped zipping my backpack up and turned my head. My jaw dropped. He was tall and lean, not buff, but not skinny. He donned a pair of the tightest jeans I had ever seen (tighter than Camille's), colored green, that exaggerated his toned legs and.. well, _ass. _My eyes widened as they traveled up his body to his muscled chest, covered (unfortunately) by a tight, glittery blue shirt. The best part of his body was definitely his face. Although I couldn't see his eyes, which were peering into the locker that was presumably his, his face was tan, his cheekbones were obvious, and his spiky black hair looked like heaven for my hands. I coughed.

He turned to me, revealing his bright green catlike eyes, and I gasped. He looked exactly like the man of my dreams, literally. I was 100% sure that he was the man from the dream that I had dreamt yesterday, although I'd never seen him before in actuality. He was even more gorgeous in real life.

"Hello there," he smirked sexily, and I shivered.

"Um, h-hi. Have we, uh, met?" I stuttered. I wanted to slap myself.

"Sadly, no, we haven't. I'm Magnus Bane," he said, the smirk growing on his face.

"Are you new here?" I asked. My appetite was completely gone.

"Why yes, I am. Do you have a name, blue eyes?"

I blushed. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. This had to be the most embarrassing experience of my life. Here stood an angel, and I was making myself seem like the most illiterate idiot on planet Earth.

"Alexander Lightwood. You can call me Alec," I said, thrusting my hand out to shake. Magnus met my hand with his own, grasping it firmly and shaking, his skin sending sparks to my toes, which curled inside of my old shoes.

"Oh, I'll definitely _call _you, Alexander," he winked, and my blush reddened as a grin spread across my face. I tried to clear my face of all emotion, but to no avail.

"Uhh."

With that extremely eloquent sentence, I retracted my hand, slammed my locker, and wobbled towards the cafeteria, my knees weak and my head spinning in wonder at the new piece of eyecandy that had joined our school.

* * *

I consumed nothing other than two sips of water and a bite of my limp peanut butter and jelly sandwich as I stared blankly at the lunch table, the only image in my mind being Magnus's incredibly sexy self. My change in attitude went unnoticed by the other occupants of the table, fortunately. Not so fortunately, Izzy tapped me right before the next class bell rang, trying to catch my attention.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Did something happen?" she fired back with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not."

"You look kinda.. green."

"Yeah, I've just been really distracted this morning," I told her truthfully.

"By what?"

I didn't have to answer. I heard a deep voice with the hint of an accent saying my name, and I felt like I was going to vomit right then and there. Izzy's attention drifted from me to the form next to me, and she grinned, chuckling.

"Hello again, Alexander."

Choking, I attempted to respond.

"H-hey."

"Hello," Izzy started, and I felt bile rising in my throat. "I don't think we've met. My name is Isabelle Lightwood, I'm Alec's sister. I'll leave you two to chat. Well, you can chat, Alec can just blush and stutter and stare. But I'll bet that you enjoy that. See you around! Alec, you can go home with Magnus or bring him home with you, I suppose you two will be wanting to stick together."

Isabelle left with a satisfied smile and a wink as I wished to crawl into the floor and disappear forever. Magnus was grinning, which I guess was a good sign, but I really didn't want to take any chances.

"Alexander, your sister is quite interesting," he said.

"Believe me, I know.." I moaned, bringing my hands to my face and closing my eyes as the bell rang in my ears. Fantastic, I was late. Could this day get any worse?

I felt cool fingers around my wrists, pulling my hands away from my face. My lips parted and my eyes widened as I saw Magnus's mouth only a few inches away from my own. I almost ignored his words and pressed my lips to his, desiring the soft feeling of his skin on mine.

"You should probably stop drowning in your misery and get to class, darling. I'll walk you. The principal let me know that we happen to have the same schedule. I wasn't too excited until I learned that you were an adorable yet stunningly attractive young boy, so I'm actually very pleased with his decision," he smirked.

Naturally, I yanked my hands away from his and sped off, planning to ignore him for the last classes of the day. I wouldn't be able to ignore him all year, of course, but I was determined to at least for a week.


End file.
